


Farti scivolare addosso questo mondo infame

by smile_92



Series: Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [3]
Category: cow-t!verse - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gryffindor!Celes, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Ravenclaw!Shannen, Slytherin!Langley, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Langley ha sete. Enormemente sete. Terribilmente sete. Così tanta sete che avrebbe bevuto l’intero Lago Nero se solo fosse fatto di sangue umano.
Relationships: Shannen/Langley/Celes
Series: Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681720
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	Farti scivolare addosso questo mondo infame

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per la maritombola 11 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt 68. "Non pensavo mi saresti mancato così tanto"/"Tu non mi sei mancato affatto"
> 
> I personaggi appartengono a LDF e all'universo creato per il COWT

Langley ha sete. Enormemente sete. Terribilmente sete. Così tanta sete che avrebbe bevuto l’intero Lago Nero se solo fosse fatto di sangue umano. Caldo e viscoso sangue umano. Profumato sangue umano.

Per Merlino, da quand’è che non assaggia sangue umano? Quattro…No. Cinque. Sono cinque anni che non tocca sangue umano. È un giuramento che ha fatto al preside quando ha messo piede nella scuola, è un giuramento che ha fatto a sé stesso quando ha deciso di frequentare Hogwarts nonostante la sua condizione. Non lo infrangerà, non lo ha mai fatto e non se lo permetterà adesso, ma di recente gli risulta difficile. Ogni mattina si sveglia sempre più assetato, come se non avesse fatto altro che sognare sangue tutta la notte.

In più, come se non bastasse, non riesce a stare per più di dieci minuti in presenza di Shannen o Celes – soprattutto Celes e il suo sangue veela – senza sentirsi praticamente trascinato dal suono delle loro vene pulsanti.

Quindi non solo è terribilmente confuso ma anche triste e privato della sua valvola di sfogo preferita. È una situazione lo sta facendo uscire pazzo.

«Nightblood, torni tra noi?», lo rimprovera la professoressa di Incantesimi.

«Sì, mi scusi».

Nessuno degli altri lo degna di uno sguardo, nessuno si azzarda _mai_ a guardarlo davvero negli occhi. Come se solo guardandoli Langley potesse provarli del sangue. Gli unici che non hanno paura di lui sono anche coloro che da una settimana a questa parte sta cercando di tenere il più lontano possibile per non metterli in pericolo e che gli mancano terribilmente.

Ingoia a vuoto con la bocca secca e la gola che sembra piena di terra per quanto è impastata. L’unica cosa che può fare è precipitarsi da Shannen ed implorarlo di dargli altro sangue vegano non appena finiscono le lezioni.

Che poi tanto vegano non è, considerando che l’ingrediente base è sangue di drago ma per Langley è già un grande successo non aver ucciso – neanche provato a farlo, nonostante le voci – durante i suoi anni scolastici.

La professoressa finalmente li congeda e Langley si dirige veloce come una furia fuori dalla classe.

«Nightblood! Aspetta».

Maledice mentalmente la professoressa e torna indietro.

«Sì?»

«Va tutto bene? Sei scostante e distratto in classe».

Langley la guarda e in un attimo decide che per quanto si fidi di lei non è il caso di dirle il suo _piccolo_ problema, senza ombra di dubbio è stato qualcosa che non è andato durante la preparazione dell’ultimo sangue vegano. _Anche se Shannen non sbaglia mai una pozione, men che meno questa_ , pensa sorridendo alla professoressa rassicurandola circa il fatto che è solo stanchezza dovuta alla preparazione dei G.U.F.O.

Non appena riesce a liberarsi corre per i corridoi in cerca dell’unica persona che può aiutarlo in quel momento.

_Martedì, martedì. Che lezione ha Shannen il martedì a quest’ora? Ah sì, pozio…_

Prima ancora di poter finire il pensiero si schianta contro qualcosa di duro che per tutta risposta emette un grido spaventato.

«Vuoi stare attento?», grida una ragazza Tassorosso prima di rendersi conto di chi ha davanti per poi cambiare totalmente atteggiamento quando si rende conto che è lui.

«Non fa niente, è stata colpa mia», si affretta ad aggiungere allontanandosi più in fretta possibile.

Langley non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro. Una volta tanto la sua natura gli viene in aiuto. Non ha bisogno di altri motivi per rallentare, al momento.

«Lan!»

Uno sfarfallio nello stomaco e un sorriso istintivo annunciano la figura di Celes Morningstar che si avvicina correndo da lui.

«Buongiorno, tesoro», dice Langley avvicinandosi istintivamente per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte ma nel momento stesso in cui posa le labbra sulla pelle calda di Celes qualcosa nel suo petto sembra risvegliarsi e la sete si fa così forte da farlo allontanare di colpo spaventato da sé stesso.

«Lan, che c’è?» il volto di Celes è accigliato.

«Aspetta. Aspetta. Non ti avvicinare troppo», gli intima Langley preoccupato, allontanandosi finché non sente il muro freddo premere sulla schiena. Ignora gli sguardi di disprezzo e di terrore dei ragazzi che si trovano a passare per il corridoio.

«Di nuovo quella sete inspiegabile?», chiede subito Celes.

Langley annuisce cercando di calmarsi. Ha sempre trovato difficile resistere al sangue di Celes e in quel momento tenerlo lontano si sta rivelando più difficile di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

«Aspetta qui, anzi vai in giardino. Prendi un po’ d’aria. Io vado a chiamare Shan».

Langley annuisce con il cervello che riesce a concentrarsi solo sulla vena che pulsa sul suo collo e riesce a tirare un sospiro di sollievo solo quando lo vede andare via. Cercando di evitare tutti va in giardino, trovando un posto abbastanza appartato ai piedi di un tronco vecchio e ricurvo su sé stesso.

Respira riempiendo i polmoni sperando che quel gesto quieti se non proprio la sete almeno il suo animo.

Per i vivi sembra funzionare.

Shannen, Langley e Celes sono nell’aula di pozioni da quella che è forse un’ora. No, due. Langley cammina nervosamente per non pensare alle vene di Celes che gli pulsano nelle orecchie o al sangue di Shannen che scorre lento dentro di lui e che percepisce perfettamente.

Dal momento che le lezioni sono finite e sembra che tutti si siano ricordati che la scuola ha un giardino, è diventato impossibile trovare un posto tranquillo. Quello più sicuro che sono riusciti a trovare è la stanza vuota insieme agli unici due ragazzi che non hanno paura di lui e saprebbero immobilizzarlo al primo movimento strano.

«Mi distrai», dice Shannen atono, senza alzare lo sguardo dal paiolo nel quale bolle un liquido scuro e denso che lui mescola senza fermarsi un attimo.

«Vuoi uscire un po’, Lan?»

Langley scuote la testa in segno di diniego, l’ultima cosa che gli manca è rimanere solo con Celes e tutti gli altri ragazzi presenti a scuola. Meglio lì, solo loro tre. Shannen non esiterebbe un secondo a fare ciò che si dovrebbe in caso ce ne fosse bisogno. Si sente più sicuro con lui nei paraggi.

«Ti ricordi da quando è iniziata?», chiede Shannen sempre atono, continuando a mescolare la pozione con una mano e facendovi cadere dentro pelle di Girilacco tritata con l’altra.

Langley si sforza di ricordare quando è stata la prima volta che ha sentito quella sete irrefrenabile ma non riesce a concentrarsi. Il sangue di Celes scorre troppo velocemente nelle arterie.

«Credo sia stata una cosa graduale», inizia aumentando la frequenza dei passi sperando di fare abbastanza rumore da non sentire nient’altro che il suo passo. «Forse una settimana fa».

«Prima o dopo la partita di Quidditch?» chiede Celes a bruciapelo.

Langley aggrotta la fronte confuso su cosa quell’informazione potesse c’entrare con tutto ciò che stava succedendo ma si sforza di ricordare e: «Dopo, prima della partita mi sentivo di sicuro in forma».

Celes si zittisce di colpo e Langley alza lo sguardo su di lui. «Perché hai quella faccia?»

«Pensavo».

«A cosa?» interviene Shannen distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dalla pozione.

«Che dopo la partita quei deficienti di Corvonero ridevano nonostante avessero perso».

Shannen alza un sopracciglio. «Sono davvero l’unico Corvonero intelligente», sentenzia.

Celes scende con un balzo dal tavolino.

«Dove vai?» chiede Langley con la netta sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa di importante.

«A verificare una cosa», è l’evasiva risposta a cui Langley non presta troppa attenzione perché la gola gli si richiude assetata all’istante nel momento in cui Celes gli passa accanto.

Shannen sta per dire qualcosa ma richiude la bocca perché Celes è già uscito dalla stanza come una furia. «Un giorno o l’altro si farà ammazzare, o ammazzerà tutta la scuola», valuta Shannen buttando nella pozione due gocce di un liquido dorato che la fanno immediatamente ribollire nel paiolo. «Ok, adesso aspettiamo solo che si raffreddi con calma, non ci metterà molto comunque», dice prendendo il sangue vegano e versandolo in varie boccette.

«Grazie, Shan. Non saprei come fare senza di te».

«Te le continuerebbe a fare il professore di pozioni così come i primi anni».

«Quello che mi fai tu è più buono», dice Langley sorridendo solo con un angolo della bocca mentre guarda Shannen riempire un nuovo paiolo con dell’acqua con un semplice incantesimo e immergerci le ampolle con il liquido ancora caldo dentro.

«Dici che si caccerà nei guai?» chiede sommessamente Langley, con la mente leggermente più sgombra ora che Celes non è nei paraggi.

«Mi preoccupano piuttosto i miei compagni di casata. Celes è abile, nonché più intelligente di molti di loro, in più non è da sottovalutare il sangue veela che gli scorre nelle vene, la cui influenza sta imparando ad usare molto bene», risponde Shannen sicuro e calmo ma Langley lo conosce da troppi anni e troppo bene per non rendersi conto che la frase appena detta è decisamente la più lunga che abbia mai sentito dire al compagno, che di solito tende ad usare più parole dello stretto necessario solo quando è in apprensione, solitamente per Celes.

Langley continua a camminare avanti e indietro, la sua sete continua ad essere pressante ed onnipresente. Anche Shannen ha un profumo niente male e il colore della pelle sembra fatto apposta per permettere a Langley di vedere le vene che vi passano al di sotto.

«È pronta» lo rassicura Shannen che sembra aver intuito i suoi pensieri. Si volta e prende una delle boccette, la asciuga e gliela passa.

Langley la stappa e respira il profumo metallico e quasi in tutto simile a quello umano che Shannen ha imparato a dare alla pozione. La butta giù quasi di corsa e nel momento in cui il liquido gli scende in gola si sente subito meglio anche se non del tutto, c’è ancora qualcosa che lo disturba ma quanto meno riesce a distogliere l’attenzione dal sangue che scorre nelle vene di Shannen e riesce a pensare a qualcosa di diverso dalla sete.

Tipo a Celes.

«Celes!» esclama d’un tratto. «Come hai potuto lasciarlo andare da solo?»

«Avevo un’altra incombenza», risponde tagliante Shannen.

Langley però non lo sente perché si è già lanciato nel corridoio alla ricerca del ragazzo.

_Dove potrebbe essere?_

Un tonfo, seguito da voci e grida, attira la sua attenzione verso il giardino che ormai è quasi del tutto al buio se non fosse per le sfere di luce che fluttuano accanto alle entrate e alle uscite della scuola.

«Dove lo avete messo?» ringhia Celes che si trova al centro del gruppo di ragazzi, tra i quali Langley si fa spazio senza fatica.

«Che cazzo vuoi veela, queste sono cose da adulti», dice uno dei ragazzi che ancora non viene sbattuta a terra, come gli altri due che sono rimasti ai piedi di Celes.

Senza aspettare un altro attimo, Celes scaglia un expelliarmus - non provandoci nemmeno a colpire la bacchetta dell’avversario - che finisce steso a terra esattamente come gli altri.

«Ora mi piacerebbe restare con voi a giocare a tutti giù per terra, ma ho cose più importanti da fare. Quindi, per l’ultima volta, dove avete messo il sacchetto delle maledizioni?»

I ragazzi, tutti Corvonero, si guardano tra di loro e poi uno, con una strana espressione sul viso che a Langley non piace per nulla, risponde con un fil di voce: «Sotto il suo letto, nel dormitorio».

«Ti ho detto di non mentirmi», sputa Celes con gli occhi accesi di rabbia.

«Giuro che è così», risponde l’altro.

«E come avrebbero fatto, di grazia, tre Corvonero deficienti come voi ad entrare in un’altra sala comune?»

«Credo che la risposta sia qui», dice una voce serafica che si avvicina al capannello che si apre all’istante mentre Shannen dell’Alba cammina portando con sé un primino di Serpeverde che sembra tremare sempre di più man mano che viene spinto davanti Celes e Langley.

«Sei stato tu?» abbaia Celes.

«Non sono stato io, o meglio. Io li ho fatti entrare ma non sapevo che volessero fare. Te lo giuro Langley».

Langley guarda il ragazzino spaventato. È uno dei primini che ha aiutato ad inizio semestre perché non riusciva ad ambientarsi.

«Non avevo capito ce l’avessero con te», continua con le lacrime agli occhi.

Celes fa roteare i suoi al cielo e Langley davvero non ce l’ha con lui, quindi fa un cenno a Shannen che interviene per tutti.

«In ogni caso far entrare persone di altre case nella propria sala comune è sbagliato, lo segnalerò al tuo Capocasa».

«Va bene, prefetto Dell’Alba», dice il primino con una vocina piccolissima, chiedendo poi di nuovo scusa a Langley e allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile.

«In quanto a voi tre, siete il disonore dei Corvonero», dice Shannen con sufficienza. «Farò prendere provvedimenti».

Langley lo aveva trovato subito e, come gli aveva detto di fare Shannen, non lo aveva toccato se non con un guanto e poi lo aveva lanciato nel camino dalle fiamme verdi che c’era nella sua Sala Comune. Si era sentito immediatamente meglio e pieno di una voglia irrefrenabile di stare con Shannen e Celes. Finalmente senza il pensiero del loro sangue ad offuscargli i sensi.

Quindi adesso se ne stanno tutti e tre in panciolle a non fare nulla con Langley che accarezza i capelli biondi di Celes steso sulle sue gambe e Shannen appoggiato alla sua spalla intento a leggere un libro.

«Dimmi un po’ Cee, come hai fatto a scoprire chi è stato?»

Celes lo guarda con occhi maliziosi. «Ho usato il mio potere», dice semplicemente.

Langley capisce all’istante a cosa fosse dovuta quell’espressione strana sul viso del Corvonero che Celes aveva fatto cadere: desiderio. Provò un moto di gelosia che lo costrinse a prendersi un bacio dalle labbra morbide di Celes.

«Non dovresti usarlo così», dice Shannen senza voltarsi, ma sia Langley che Celes sanno perfettamente cosa lo muove al momento.

«Sei solo geloso».

«Che stupidaggine».

Non riesce a finire la frase perché Langley lo ha preso e fatto cadere sul prato dove prima era Celes che si è prontamente alzato intuendo i movimenti del vampiro. Così adesso lo guardano entrambi dall’alto.

Langley sposta lo sguardo da Shannen a Celes e finalmente si sente libero di baciarli ed abbracciarli così come ha sempre fatto.

Si avvicina piano a Celes e gli dà un bacio leggero che poi approfondisce fintanto che non sente Shannen muoversi sotto di loro.

Langley sorride e anche se sa che Shannen non preferisce essere baciato in pubblico si abbassa e gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra al quale lui, stranamente, non si sottrae.

«Non farlo mai più», dice però alla fine.

Langley sorride. «Non pensavo mi saresti mancato così tanto».

«Tu non mi sei mancato affatto», risponde Shannen.

«A me sì, tantissimo», dice Celes abbracciandolo e baciandogli tutto il viso.

Langley ride sereno e si lascia andare alla dolcezza di Celes e alla tenera reticenza di Shannen, finalmente libero dalla sua sete di sangue.


End file.
